mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Namek
|caption = Planet Namek in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Large |availability = Starter |music = *''Gohan's Anger Theme'' *''DBZ Fight Theme'' |game = SSF2 |series = Dragon Ball |legality = Banned }}Planet Namek ( ), often referred to as Namek, is a starter stage that represents the universe in Super Smash Flash 2 and serves as a home stage for . It was seen for the first time in former dev's, RoyMaster4, 's SSF2 Mini-Trailer where it carried a different design from the one ultimately used in-game. Layout The stage mainly consists of a large rock platform over a large body of water. It has a high elevation on the right side that slopes downward toward the left side, where there is a white dome on the ground. There are two soft white platforms that float in the air, with one above the right side of the main platform and one directly to the right of the main platform with gaps between those platforms. Vegeta IV, Trunks, and Son Gohan can be seen in the background flying above the stage every 35 seconds, but none of them interfere with the battles. Music *The main music track is Gohan's Anger Theme, a remix of the theme that plays when Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan 2 during the Cell Games in the anime Dragon Ball Z. *The alternate music track is DBZ Fight Theme, an intensified remix of the fight theme from the anime Dragon Ball Z, has extra instruments playing along with the original song. Tournament legality Origin , note the architecture of Kami-sama's spaceship.]] Namek is one of the most representative locations from the Dragon Ball franchise because it is the location where the confrontation against one the series most emblematic villains, Frieza, takes place, as well as being the place where Son Goku first achieved his Super Saiyan form. It first appeared, physically, in chapter 247 of the Dragon Ball manga titled "Dark Clouds Swirl Over Planet Namek" ( ) but was teased by dialogue several times numerous chapters back. It is the home planet to all the Namekians, a race of green beings and warriors that have lived on Namek for many years. The most notable trait of Namek is its greenish environment as a result of the Ajisa trees found throughout the planet. The surface of Namek is also filled with large bodies of water. As Namek is found in a binary star system, it orbits around three stars and, thus, never experiences night. The Namekian's architecture has a characteristic white color with round finishes and protruding horn decorations. This is can be seen on the floating platforms and white dome of the stage. Gallery Screenshots Location of Grand Elder's House.png|Goku seeing Grand Elder's home, on Planet Namek. Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan.png|Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan fly through the stage. Early designs Namek1.png|Planet Namek second early design in SSF2. Planet Namek (v0.8 - Beta).png|Planet Namek's third early design in SSF2. Namek5.png| swimming. Namek6.png| fighting while Piccolo stands on the side. Namek7.png|Son Gohan and Trunks passing by the stage. Mario and Peach on Namek.png| and taunting, on Planet Namek. Lloyd using Demon Fang to the taunting Tails.png| using Demon Fang while is taunting. Piccolo cameo.png|Piccolo's cameo on Planet Namek. Trivia *Prior to Beta 1.1, this stage's layout was completely different, instead consisting of three main rock platforms with semisoft platforms floating in-between. The left and right rock platforms would slope towards the blast lines and Piccolo would observe the fight from the foreground of the right platform. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series